Oscillating tools are handheld power tools used by professional craftsmen, handymen, and hobbyists. The typical oscillating tool is a handheld tool configured for use with a variety of accessory bits/tools that can be used for cutting, carving, drilling, sanding, polishing, and many other applications. One specific example of an oscillating tool is the Dremel® Multi-Max™ oscillating tool, which is sold by the Robert Bosch Tool Corporation.
The typical oscillating tool includes a housing that encloses an electric motor. Rotation of the motor is coupled to a transmission, which converts the rotation into oscillating movement. An accessory tool holder extends from a front portion of the housing and is coupled to the transmission, such that the tool holder oscillates when the motor is coupled to a supply of electrical energy. In particular, the tool holder, and any accessory bit connected thereto, oscillates through a range of movement of about two degrees (2°) to three degrees (3°) at a frequency of approximately 350 Hz. Typically, the oscillations cause a working portion of the accessory bit to move in a controlled side-to-side motion, which produces minimal dust during cutting operations.
The accessory bit is typically connected to the accessory tool holder with a removable fastening member and a washer. The fastening member is removed from the tool holder with a separate hand tool when a user desires to change or replace the accessory bit. The fastening member and the washer are reconnected to the tool holder with the separate hand tool when the replacement accessory bit is positioned on the accessory tool holder.
The fastening member works well to secure the accessory tool to the accessory tool holder. Frequently, however, the separate hand tool is small and easily misplaced. Additionally, users typically desire to change the accessory bit quickly to reduce the amount of time spent configuring the oscillating tool.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an accessory tool holder, which securely connects to the accessory bit, does not require the use of a separate hand tool, and that is quickly configured when the user desires to change or replace the accessory tool.